Harry Smith and Friends' Battle
Harry Smith and Friends' Battle is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in August 2015. Plot Harry Smith wakes up on a Saturday morning, being woken up by his Eyephone ringing. He answers it; it is David Marshall, apologising for yesterday's incident. David explains that him and approximately 76 people at Colham High School were paid £25 to be harsh towards Harry by a mysterious gang known as the Eight-Nine-Three. Harry chuckles at how much they got paid, but subsequently goes into a state of anger. He decides to let all The Black Foot Gang members back into the gang, texting each of them. He also texts Morten Larsen, who has lately recovered, to let Dylan Cook and Svörfuður Hilmarsson back into The Hovedpersons. Two hours later, the pair meet up. The rest of the gang also arrive; a few minutes later The Hovedpersons arrive. They take a walk through Colham and chat about the incident. Edvard Andersson comes up with a good idea; for everyone to get the bus to Nerdton, where he will use his computer skills to track down the exact location of the Eight-Nine-Three. Everyone gets on the bus and they all head to the back. Ten minutes later, the two gangs arrive at Nerdton. They head into Edvard's house and up to his bedroom, which is filled with different Macrohard Doors computers. Edvard goes on the Macrohard Doors Ex-Pee computer, his personal favourite. He goes onto Locateur Pro, a locating program he wrote himself. He types in "Eight-Nine-Three"; after some searching, it is finally discovered the gang reside at a farm near Balsyth. The two gangs finally get the bus to Moetown, followed by one to Countington and then a few taxis to Balsyth. The gangs then walk along a single track road continuing from a residential area. After a few minutes, Mitchell Washington spots a farm named Za-Authoritah. The gangs break in and find the Eight-Nine-Three, who are wearing masks and holding several people captive. Morten decides to hurl a rotten fish out of the farm's fridge at one of the guys. The guy throws him out full force; luckily Morten is not injured due to landing on soft grass. Alan Ross finds a large knife he puts in his pocket whilst shoving one of the guys downstairs. Several screams are heard; Alan runs back upstairs with a suspicious face. One of the guys then kicks Alan; Zoe Kennedy does a flying kick into the guy's face, knocking him out of the window. Harry high fives Zoe. The three remaining guys battle with the gangs. Bjørn Henriksen grabs Morten's fishing rod and reels a bag of cash onto the table. Meanwhile, Jamie Wallace and Svörfuður battle the remaining guys. Dylan, Asbjørg Fjelde and Patrick McCrae pull the masks off; one of the members is revealed to be Caleb McKinnon's father Jim McKinnon! Harry, David and Edvard throw them out of the window and run for their lives. The rest also join in with the run. The ending shows Za-Authoritah being knocked down. Music *Windows XP Startup Sound (plays when Edvard turns on his computer) *Street Fighter III: New Generation - Judgment Day (plays when The Black Foot Gang encounter the Eight-Nine-Three) Trivia *In some editions, Alan does not take the knife downstairs, possibly due to censorship. This edition is used in certain releases. *Along with Harry Smith's Girls, Harry Smith's Adopted Sister and Harry Smith and the Prison Boxing Match, the episode was banned in Germany for unknown reasons. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes